MNSTR
by Monsterlover96
Summary: What problems arise when a pair of monster enroll in a monster hunting school.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY or any of its characters they are the property of Rooster Teeth**

Chapter One

Meeting New People

The Shattered moon hangs high in the night sky as an older looking man approaches the mouth of a cave. "Are you about this Ozpin?" asked the blonde-haired woman with him "I'm sure Glenda" he said. The man known as Ozpin had entered the cave, he shouted "I know you are in here so you can come on out!" "What do you want?" asked a male voice from the shadows as scurrying can be heard echoing through the cave. Ozpin says, "Hello my name is Ozpin and I am here to" the voice says, "We know who you are and why you are here we could hear you from outside the cave". "So, there is someone else here I would like to hear this other person's voice to be sure you aren't crazy." Ozpin asked curiously "what do you want?" the voice of a young female could be heard. "May we talk outside the cave I would like to get a good look at both of you?" Ozpin had asked and after some deliberation the two had agreed to speak outside the cave. Once outside the pair from the shadows got a better look at Ozpin his white hair and his cane. "What are your names?" Ozpin asked and some hesitation was visible on the pair's faces the male voice said, "My name is Dylan and her name is Alex, now why did you come to us." Glenda walked to Ozpin's side and said, "we would like to invite you to the huntsmen academy that is run by Ozpin." "No thanks" Alex says, "we are happy where we are right now." "Does she speak for you as well Dylan? If so, how about a challenge?" Ozpin asked. "What kind of challenge" Dylan asked curiously. "A fight" Ozpin says, "no holding back." Dylan asks "What are the stakes and are you sure you want to fight without holding back." Ozpin responds, "The stakes are if you win we will leave you alone and never bother you again and if we win you tell us about yourselves and what you two are and come to my school." "I will need to talk it over with Alex." Dylan says and turns to Alex. After some time mulling it over Dylan accepts the challenge. "Excellent" Ozpin says Dylan asks, "Who will be fighting?" "We will be fighting" Ozpin says and gestures to Dylan. "I know we will be fighting, but who out of the four of us will be fighting?" Dylan asks Ozpin responds, "you and I will be fighting." "OK just wanted to clarify and no holding back you said right?" Dylan asks "That's what he said" Glenda says "Kay but how about we add some boundaries, so no one cheats" Dylan says. "That sounds like a wonderful idea" Ozpin states. Just then fir erupts from the ground around Ozpin and Dylan catching Glenda and Ozpin off guard. "What? You said you were OK with boundaries, so I added them." Dylan states then the fire dies down leaving a square of scorched earth around them. Ozpin readies himself to use his cane and Dylan's hands burst in to flames and the fight begins. Both combatants run towards each other. "It would seem they are evenly matched" Glenda states Alex says, "Oh Dylan's just getting started give him a minute to get the flames burning bright." The fight had lasted till morning and Dylan had lost. "So, what do you want to know in particular?" Dylan asks Ozpin. Ozpin responds simply with "We can discuss that during the trip to beacon academy for now how about we go into town and get some breakfast." Alex says "That sounds like a wonderful idea" while helping Dylan of the ground after he collapsed from sheer exhaustion while Glenda did the same for Ozpin though both Dylan and Ozpin did appear to be great fighters there was a limit to their strength and they had reached it during their fight. After an hour of rest Dylan and Alex went back into the cave to collect their things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

Chapter two

The Journey to Beacon

After breakfast the four had gotten tickets for the train and there they would discuss the elephant in the room. "I don't see why we couldn't talk back in the booth," Dylan said with some annoyance in his voice, "We did not wish to be interrupted and lose any information." Glenda stated a little coldly "He was just asking no need to act so coldly" Alex said with a minor attitude while glaring at Glenda. "She does have a point Glenda you could be a little warmer to our new students." Ozpin said. Glenda looked sheepish for a moment then apologized to the pair. "Now with that out of the way would you care to explain what you both are?" Ozpin asked.

Dylan replied, "How do you know we are not human?" Ozpin seemed to admire the question given to him and replied "We have heard the rumors about a pair of fighters living in a cave in Atlas, these rumors give both of them incredible inhuman abilities which were demonstrated during our fight." A look of realization on both Alex's and Dylan's faces "You wanted to see if the rumors were true," Alex says, "and to see if we were the fighters from the rumors." Dylan remarks "That's rather brilliant, but that is what to be expected from someone who reincarnates." A devilish smirk across Dylan's face.

Glenda's eyes widened after hearing about this and asked, "How did you know?" Ozpin merely bowed his head and gave a small smile and simply asks "Was it that obvious?" Dylan responds with "That level of fighting means you have had decades if not centuries to practice and I know someone who has spent centuries fighting and is still not at the same level as you."

Ozpin and Glenda look at each other and ask, "Who is this person?" Dylan gives a quick smile and stated, "She is the one who turned me into a half breed monster."

Alex looks at Dylan anxiously and starts bouncing her knee. "Now we get to the good stuff," Dylan says, "Alex and I aren't human as you may have guessed we are both hybrids of two of the most dangerous species we are vampire-werewolf hybrids." A look of amazement of Glenda's face, Ozpin merely says "I had a feeling especially during our fight" Ozpin asks, "How did you become such beings?" Dylan responds with "I had merely scratched Alex with one of my fangs in my true form during our last fight. I on the other hand was bitten by a werewolf back in middle school." A look of amazement and confusion on both Glenda and Ozpin's faces after hearing this statement then their expressions showed some concern. Ozpin says, "Although you are these hybrids you still manage to keep acting like normal people, which is truly impressive feat." Glenda asked, "How old are you two?" Dylan answered plainly "I am around sixteen maybe seventeen. And Alex is around the same age as me." Ozpin and Glenda began to whisper to each other which was easy for the hybrid pair to hear but chose not to eavesdrop and give the teachers some privacy. Ozpin simply said, "One or two more questions" and asked "do you need to drink blood? The second is how do you get your blood?" the hybrids nodded, and Dylan replied, "yes we do need to drink blood but not as often as vampires." Alex added "We usually get it from back alley deals or black-market style place if not then animals." The sun begins to set, and they reach the airship to take them to vale the four each received separate rooms. Although the hybrids seemed to suffer from some air sickness which was slightly amusing for the adults before they all went to bed. In the morning the four had reached their destination a small walk from the air ship landing area to a small city where they take an air ship to the school. The view from the window was amazing the forest the ocean and finally the city slowly shrinking as they were moving away from it.


End file.
